The invention relates generally to protection devices, and, more particularly, to protection devices which can be carried by the user of the device.
Presently, many products exist which can be used by a potential victim as protection devices to defend against an assault from an attacker. For example, high pitched sirens or alarms are available which can be carried in a purse and which may be turned on by the victim to alert others that the victim is being attacked. The activation of the high pitched siren is also used to deter a potential attacker. Additionally, cans small enough to fit in a purse and filled with a spray such as Mace or tear gas (called spray retardants) are readily available and can be used by the victim in defending against the attacker.